THE PRANK
by black-cat78766
Summary: Pranks make Maka nervous. Nevertheless, when a group of popular kids invites her along on a series of practical jokes, she does not turn them down. As the pranks begin to go horribly wrong, Maka and Soul, work to discover the cause of accidents. Is the spirit of the prank victim who died twenty years earlier to blame? And can Maka stop the final prank. I don't own The Prank.
1. Chapter 1

When Maka arrived at school, everyone seemed to be running around. The homecoming football game was that Friday, and there were activities to celebrate. As Maka approached her locker, she spotted her best friend, Patty. Patty was nearly knocked over by a group of giggling senior girls. "I hate homecoming. It is as all of a sudden everyone is so stoked to be at school just because they are allowed to paint blue stripes on their cheeks. Why can't we just go back to last week, when everyone hates everything?" "Hey, speak for yourself! We are watching _telenovelas _in Spanish today," Maka said. Maka swung an arm around Patty shoulder. Patty had been her best friend since fourth grade. Maka actually wanted to go to the game and see Bridgwater High trample St. Philomena's but then there was the dance afterwards…. Maka had never actually had a date to a school dance.


	2. Chapter 2

After last period, it was time for "Bridgewater live" in the gym. Patty refused to go, of course, and headed home. She invited Maka to come over once it was through. Liz grabbed the microphone. "And now, what we've all been waiting for: the nominations for this year's homecoming court!" The crowd blew exaggerated kisses at the emcee. All of a sudden, something came flying from the side door and bust with a splash on the gym floor. Liz stumbled slightly, trying to avoid it. Her face twisted into an embarrassed grimace. "What the-? Very funny!" She called out into the crowd, shaking her head with a little laugh. However, Liz looked more annoyed then amused.

By the time Maka got to Patty's, she was ready for a break from homecoming. "So what should we watch first? Cheerleaders getting axed or zombies on fire?" "Cheerleaders," they both answered at the same time. Maka loved hanging out at Patty's. They had the entire basement to themselves. In the movie, all the cheerleaders stared to drop off one by one. Everyone thought the town's creepy librarian was the killer. Until they finally discovered that head cheerleader was actually the one mudding everyone. In the final, bloody scene, the football captain wrestled an axe away from her in self-defense and accidentally plunged it into her stomach, killing her instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, the hallways were buzzing with students trying to figure out who had thrown the water balloon during homecoming nominations. Maka did not care much either way. She had been secretly amused to see Liz get so rattled.

During lunch, she sat with Patty, who chomped on a sandwich as she brainstormed a new ending for cheerleader slather. "Hey, Maka!" Liz voice was behind her. Maka swiveled around. "Hey, Liz," she answered, surprised. "We're all going to the chowder Hut after school. Do you want to come?" Liz said. "Um… Sure…" "Cool. See you later! Liz sang as she skipped off.

As Maka locking up her bike, she could see Liz and Soul through the window. Liz soon spotted through and waved her over. "Hey, what's up?" Maka said. "Oh hey Maka! You made it!" "Yeah, I didn't have a whole lot else going on." "Well, you're just in time. We're plotting our revenge!" "What? Revenge?" "Yes, revenge!" "What are you going to do?" Maka asked. Liz chimed in, "Ah, we're just going to scare'em a little. Soul, can you can you hold my purse open for a minute?" He glanced over at Maka with a shrug as he held the purse. "So, what is the plan?" "We start at midnight tonight on the roof of St. Philomena's. By tomorrow the message will be clear." "You're breaking into the school?" "Don't seem so shocked. You'll be there with us." "Tonight? I… Umm… I cannot do it tonight. My grandparents are visiting and there staying in my room. I am supposed to sleep on the couch. My parents will hear me if try to sneak out." "Fine then you can make it up to us tomorrow."

On the walk home, the queasy feeling in Maka stomach got worse. She tried to Maka herself better by thinking of Soul. He didn't seem nearly as eager to get revenge.

When Maka arrived at school the next day, something was strange. The buzz from the day before seemed to have vanished. Group of kids huddled near their lockers, whispering. She saw one girl crying in the bathroom. "Why does everyone look like they're at a funeral?" Patty asked grumpily. Just then, Lord Death's voice came on the loudspeaker. "Attention students. Please report to the gymnasium immediately." Patty looked at Maka. Maka shrugged. They made their way to the gym.

"Students and teachers," Lord death began. "I regret to inform you that a tragedy has happen. Black* Star fell off the roof of St. Philomena's last night. He is currently hospitalized and in a comatose state."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka could not believe it. Black Star in a coma? Something had gone terribly wrong with Liz's prank. "Our thoughts are with Black Star and his family." Black Star fell from the roof. How did it happen? Lord Death dismissed the students. Maka made her way to class with the rest of the shocked students. Maka could not shake the bad feeling in her gut. What had happened that night?

Maka dreaded anther encounter with Liz, she needed to learn about the accident. When she finally got to the Chowder Hut, she found the same, sitting in the same corner booth. "I thought I was the only one not wearing flannels," Maka said (it was flannels day at school.) "Only freshmen and losers wear pajamas to school," Liz said coldly. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about, like how to toilet paper Ox's house to night. Ox is St. Philomena's star quarterback. "You mean you doing anther prank?" "Of course we're doing it. What happen to Black Star was an accident. He is going to de mad if we don't finish the job." "What did happen to Black Star?" Maka whispered. Katy spoke "We broken into the school and made it to the roof where we going to hang our sign. Liz and I went to one side. Black Star on the other side. Kid and Alex were untangling ropes so we could tie up the sign. Black Star was alone on that side of the roof, holding the other side of the banner. Then I heard a gasp, and then a scream. We felt a tug at the other end. By the time I looked up, he had fallen off. The way he screamed it was as if he was screaming at someone. At first I thought it was him, but it sounded like a girl crying." Maka looked straight at Liz and said, "I think you should forget about this." "No way, you can if you want. Of course all it takes is s phone call to Lord Death, and you're as guilty as the rest." _That's why Liz invited me in the first place. Therefore, they would have someone to blame. I will show her. _Maka thought. Maka smiled "so what's the plan tonight?" "We will make a stop at Kid's mom's vet clinic to pick up supplies. Then we'll had to Ox's."

Kid opened the double lock door and punched a code. "Grab a few of those garbage bags, and start filling them up. "Hey what's in here?" Liz asked. "Oh, that's the freezer. They keep some meds in there. If any animals die, they go in there until animal services can come out to pick them up." "Are there dogs and cats in there right now?" Maka asked. They followed Kid into the freer. He motioned to a zipped white bag on the floor. "Can we see it?" Alex asked. Kid shrugged and bent down to unzip the bag. Liz squealed. "Let's take it! We can hang it in a tree!" "That's wrong!" said Kid. "It would be kind of perfect." Soul was just silent. They loaded the dog and supplies into Kid's trunk.


	5. Chapter 5

A few orange lights were strung along the shrubs in Ox's yard. Once they had gone through all the toilet paper, Liz waved them over, "Let's tie a noose around the dog. We can hang it from a tree." "Does anyone know how?" Kid asked. "I think I can figure it out," Soul said. Soul went to test the rope by roping it around the dog neck. Alex spotted a thick branch about seven feet up, when he was finished securing the rope to the branch, he instructed, "Alright, two of us will lift the dog it tight around the neck. Soul, you tighten it." Kid stared to hoist the dog. "OH MY GOD!" Alex feet kicking frantically in the air. Soul leapt in the air, trying to reach Alex, but he was too high. "We have to get him down!" All of sudden Alex's body went limp. "He not breathes!" Soul screamed. Maka could hear a low wailing sound. Liz got on her phone and call 911. By the time the ambulance came, Maka knew Alex was dead. Ox and his parents, came out of there house. "What the hell where you thinking?" he screamed. Officers pulled Maka aside. She was in shock. Two days ago, she had never spoken to these people. Now one of them is dead.

"How could this happen? Breaking into a vet clinic? Stealing a dead dog? Trespassing?" She could not keep her tears in. Her mother comforts her. "There was a group like that. They where always pulling pranks. If you are not careful, you will end up like…. Like…" "Like who?" NOBODY!"

Maka's parents had forced her to go to school. When she arrived, half the school was gathered around the edge of the football field she made her way toward the crowd. In the center lay a pickup truck, flipped and smashed. The truck must have been all over the field, the turf was completely ripped up. Then she saw him, the driver, wedged under the vehicle. Dead. He wore a St. Philomena's jacket. Another prank gone wrong. Maka screamed. She was still screaming when Soul and Patty appeared. They took her inside. "Are you ok?" Patty asked. "I think so." "What happen?" "It's a long story. I'll fill you in later." "Ok, you'd better," Patty, replied.

By the time Patty and Maka got to class, everyone knew what happened.

Maka was glad to be in creative class. "I'm going to ask you to freely write." Maka began to write down everything. Maka concentration was broken by a cry out in pain. "Kelsey, what happened? Are you ok?" "My eye!" she yelled, pulling her hand away, blood pouring from Kelsey's face onto her desk. "It's all his fault!" she screamed. Suddenly Maka heard a familiar law wail. "She kept poking me. I was just trying to take it away and…." Sid pulled Kelsey away from Brian and led her out of the room. Maka jumped up from her desk and graded Patty by the wrist. "We've got to get out of here!" she hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were in the hallway, Maka turned to Patty. "Look, something strange is going on here. I don't know what it is, but this isn't normal." "Ok, tell me what it is going on." Maka told Patty everything, in detail. "What do you think is causing all of this?" Patty asked. "I'm not totally sure. I am going to the library. I need to find any clues." "Ok, good luck."

At Bridgewater public library, Maka began her search. She spotted a one-paragraph. She quickly

E-mailed the article to her. _Maybe this person will have something to say. _"Ms. Kindal? May I look through some old yearbooks?" "Why would you want to look through those old things?" "I just want to see one, actually from 1975. I-" "We don't have that one." "Ok," Maka ran away from Ms. Kindal. It was all getting to weird.

Maka pushed through the hallway at Bridgewater High, she need to find Patty. "Maka did you find anything?" Patty asked when she fond her. "Maybe." "My dad keeps all of his yearbooks. Maybe he has what we're looking for." Maka spotted Soul heading toward the beck exit. "Soul, wait! Where are you going?" "I got a call from Black Star parents. He just woke up. I have go see him." "Can I go with you?" "Ok, but just you," he looked at Patty. "It's cool, I'll find the yearbooks, and you can check them out after the hospital." "Thanks," Maka said, following Soul to his car.

They pulled up to the hospital and parked in the visitors' section. Maka started to get out, but Soul came around and opened the door for her.

At the front desk, Soul talked to a receptionist. "We're here to see Black Star." "Sure, he is in room 465"

Black Star was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine. "Hey, man! You're looking good." Soul put one hand up for a high five. Maka stayed a few feet behind them. "Hey, did anything happen that I need to know about?" "Nah, man." "We're gonad take off. Take it easy."

"You didn't want to tell him about Alex?" "I thought it'd be better to let him relax." "That makes sense," Maka said.

When they got to Patty's, they found her in the garage. "Is this what you want?" Soul asked, holding a yearbook from 1970. Maka shook her had. Then Maka saw it: Bridgewater high yearbook 1975. They began thumbing the pages. They turned to a page that looked different. "All the students are crying." "Where are they?" "It looks like some kind of memorial," Patty said. They turned to anther page with the words "Gilbert Sullivan 1959 - 1975" at the top. There was a picture of Gilbert at the top and below it was handwritten letters.

_Gabby,_

_I will not forget you. You will always be my best friend._

Stein


	7. Chapter 7

"Stein," Make said. "Huh?" Soul asked. Maka explained the article that she had found. "Five deaths in on school year. What happen?" Patty asked. "There's only one way to find out. We have to find stein." "Hey, a website! It mite help." "This just has a address in Cointsville. No phone number." "I guess we're going to Contsville," soul declared.

The there of them squeezed into Soul's truck.

It took them about five minus to get to the Collinsville town limits.

When Maka spotted a mailbox, which said Stein on it. They parked the truck and head to the house.

Maka rang the bell. "I can I help you?" "I hop so. We're students from Bridgewater High." "That's none of concern," said the man. "Please, are you stein?" "I am, but I'm not talking to reporters." "No, we're not reporters. There's been a accident." Then he slowly opened the door to let them in. "Why did you come to see me?" Maka started. "I saw the yearbook from 1975. We saw your name in it." "That was a long time ago." "Yes, but there been some accident." "What kind of accident?" Maka began everything that had happened. Stein buried his head in his hands. "There's this sound. Wailing sound."

"Marie. We used to pull pranks on each other. It was always just for fun. However, one time, they wanted to mess with this one girl. She was a nerd. There was a girl, Medusa, had it out for the nerdy girl. She thought Marie had ratted on her for smoking. Medusa was always doing stuff like that, sneaking off to smoke or skipping class. (Yes, she does that. So get over it!) Medusa had invite Marie, so we all met up at the roller-skating rink. She was quiet at first, but after a while, she was happy. Them Medusa asked her to meet us next night for a séance." "What is a séance?" Soul asked. "It when a group of people try to bring out the out the spirit of a ghost." said Maka.

"Marie showed up. She looks nervous. Medusa told us to join hands. She said we were going to bring out the spirit of Marie's dead father. Then Medusa made a sound and they all start to make string noses. Everyone stopped. Medusa spoke. She said she could her hear Marie's father. She said he wanted to bless her. The all lift her up to her dad. I wanted it to be over. It wasn't funny any more. She stared to cry. She tried to wriggle out of there hold. I tried to grab her away, but… It was to late, she pulled herself out of their grasp. They lost control. They dropped her in the well. We could hear her wailing. Then it was silent."


	8. Chapter 8

"Everyone ran scared. They said she had killed herself. They started to show up dead. One right after another. For a long time I thought I would be next. I got used to the idea that maybe she didn't want me." "If this ghost is haunting us now, what can we do about it?" "You have to stop this girl, the ringleader. I think it time you go." "Ok," Soul said.

The drop Patty off. Went to Kid's house. Made him get in the car. In addition, went to the hospital.

When the got there. Black Star was alone and sleeping. Soul nudged him awake. "We think we know why this happen." Maka told the story that Stein told. Then soul told the horrible story of Alex's death. "I can't believe you dragged me here for this!" Kid yelled. "We need to confront Liz together." "Kid, something happened to me that night. We should listen to Maka and Soul." Kid looked baffled. "Are you serious?" "Dead serious. I need you represent me and Alex." Kid sighed. "I'm in. What do you want me to do?" "Just show up tomorrow. Wherever Liz tells us to go, follow my lead."

"So, where are we going?" Maka asked. "Liz said to meet under the bleachers," Soul said.

Inside, Kid was already there with Liz. "What are you doing?" Maka asked. "I'm getting ready for the fireworks show." "What are you talking about?" Soul demanded. "All the players are going to come out, and start doing the St. Philomena's fight song. Everyone will be on there feet in the home section. Then all of a sudden, BAM! Everyone will panic and run out on the field. It'll be like a stampede!" "They'll trample each other." yelled Kid. The fireworks would do more then that, they would also set fire to the wooden risers above. "That not happen." "It's going to happen. Tell her Soul." "We're not doing it." with that, Liz struck a match. Then led it to the pile of fireworks. "DON'T DO IT!" "You don't care about me!" she screamed. "That's not true," Soul tried to reason with her. She crouched and lit the fuse. Maka leaped toward Liz. She tried to drag Liz from the pile. Maka heard the first fireworks went off. Then Maka heard the familiar low wail. She felt a distinct _whoosh,_ and then everything went black


	9. Chapter 9

Maka scooped up the fireworks and started to gather them back into there boxes, when Soul appeared. "Let me help you with that." "Ok. I thought you left." "So what happened?" Maka was surprised. "Didn't you hear that sound? I think it was Marie. When we stood up against Liz, it was like the curse was reversed." (Liz is still living.) "It could have happen with out you." said Soul.

Then Liz and Kid stop bye. "Liz are you ok?" Soul asked. "I am. Kid is taking me home." "Ok. Bye." And with that, they left.

"Are you staying for the game?" Soul asked, "Doing nothing sounds good with me." "That sounds perfect," Soul smiled. "Would you like a ride home?" Soul asked. She smiled back, nodding. Then they walked away from the field.

* * *

**This book is inspired by the prank by Ashley Rae Harris. It is from the nightfall collection. Look for all the titles.**


End file.
